Repo! fanfiction challenge
by plasticstarss
Summary: Just a small collection of little Repo! drabbles I did whilst bored. Rated T for swearing and sex references, mrawr. --I can't feel nothing at all--


_fanfiction challenge thing! ;P_

Rules;  
**Put your iTunes/Windows Media Player/whatever on shuffle.  
Whatever song plays first, you must write a drabble to that song.  
You only have as long as the song is on for, no more, no less.  
You must stop as soon as the song is over, and start on the next drabble.**

_~i~can't~feel~nothing~at~all~_

* * *

Repo! drabbles.

**The Twist - Metric. /Gramber.**

Their love consisted of sex, drugs, and regret, and he hated that. She'd slink over like she was the fucking Queen, and she'd manipulate him until she got her own disgusting way. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't say no to her, those legs, those tits.. Even when he told himself none of it was even naturally her, he couldn't stop himself. He felt a lot for her, and he shouldn't, because she was nothing but a Zydrate addicted slut, but he couldn't help feeling a pang inside his chest everytime he found her passed out next to him when he woke up.

**I Hate This Part - Pussycat Dolls. /MagMarni.**

I love you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you always wrap your legs around me when we fall asleep, and won't let go 'til morning. I thought you were beautiful way before I could even see your face, could feel that you were special by just tracing the corners of your mouth, the laugh lines on your forehead. I could stay up talking to you for hours, because just the sound of your voice makes me feel amazing. But I feel I need to tell you, that it hurts me to see you with Rotti, Marni. I know you're with him for a purpose, but it really stings. You always tell me you love me, tell me to pretend nothing has changed, and God, I believe you, I do, I just.. I can't lose you, Marni. I love you.

**MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday. /Gramber.**

I don't know how to love you, girl. Damn, you make it so hard. I am yours, and yet I know nothing about you. You are mine, and you don't even know my name. You scream my name on a nightly basis, bodies tangled, dreams entwined.. and yet we never speak. You are everything I want, because you are essentially everything I'm not. I am the doctor, you are the patient, and at the moment your prescription is the only thing keeping you tied to me, but damn, girl, I won't ever let you leave me.

**Eden - Sarah Brightman. /NathanMag.**

Did you ever really feel anything for me, Nate? I know, we were both devastated when Marni died. We both held a special place for her in our hearts. When I started coming to you for comfort, I don't know, but I do know I don't regret what we did. I never tried to be perfect for you, Nate, I never tried to replace her, you know that. I wonder, did you ever consider me as a best friend? An enemy? I wish you'd let me in, Nathan, wish you'd let me talk to you. There is so much we could catch up on. I wouldn't complain if you didn't talk back much, Nate, I swear. It just.. would be nice to see you again. You picked up the pieces of my heart that Marni shattered and put them back together, Nathan, and I like to think I did the same for you. I just wish you'd tell me.. did I help you at all? Ah, well. You never were a man of many words, Nate.

**Waiting For You - Akira Yamaoka. /Gramber.**

You haunt my dreams at night, you know. When I sleep, all I hear is you, your words echoing inside me. All those things you said, that you love me, you long for me.. did you mean any of them? I bet your surprised I remember any of it, but I'm not always high when I'm with you, Graverobber. Where are you? Did you get caught? I hope not, I don't think I could go on without you. You might not know it, but you do mean more to me than sex and drugs. Have you found someone else? I hope you're happy, if you have. But I do want you know, Graverobber, that if you need me, I'm here. I'm always waiting for you.. I'll wait forever for you.

**From Yesterday - 30 Seconds To Mars. /Pavigi.**

I know you only hate me because I can see you for what you are. You act like you do because you're insecure, you feel letting your anger out will help that, and I can see it doesn't. When you hit me, I know you don't mean it. When you kiss me, I know you don't mean that, either, but you do it to shut me up. It works, of course. But I still know who you are. Everyone fears you, high and mighty Luigi Largo, they know you'll kill them if they get in your way. I am the only one who does not fear you, brother. Because to me, you'll always be my big brother, and I know you'll always protect me.

**Fuck Forever - Babyshambles. /Shilo.**

When my dad died, I wasn't sure whether to be devastated or happy. I mean, I was free, right? I could go out, live my own life, finally! Turns out, it's not really worth it, is it? I mean, the streets are full of death. Everywhere you turn, death. You can't get out of here, nowhere to go. And nothing ever has a happy ending. So here's to dying alone, really. Fuck forever, if you don't mind.,


End file.
